Into MY World
by Cero18
Summary: I am an heiress and soon to be CEO of Idei Corp. when I'm 21 years old. I'm 17 right now, my summer vacation sucks that is until a pendant was given to me by some one and then suddenly, THEY appeared... Ch. 1 is up.


This is pretty long, I'm surprised at myself. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this! Please read the main character's Info before proceeding to read the rest of the chapter.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece! Oda owns it!**_

* * *

Character info:

Character info:

Name: Idei, Rei

Gender: Female

Age: 17

Personality: She is a serious, reasonable, and strict lady due to her being a CEO and all, but sometimes she can be nice. When she is in a bad mood, she can be very ill tempered, even the slightest noise would infuriate her more; it's almost like PMS. She's really caring even though she doesn't show it and she cares for people in her own way of not letting people know that she does care. Moreover, what completes her personality is her endless mischief and sinister plots. She uses it to aid her company and eliminate any opposing Business companies that try to shut her down, which they can't; she treated it as a chess game.

Looks: She has a pair of lucid blue-gray eyes that made her beautiful with her layered black hair that passed through her shoulders, and her smooth pale radiant skin. She sometimes wore revealing clothes but when she is on a business, she would be in the casual business outfits but really most fashionable that indicated her as a powerful, rich businesswoman.

(**_i70./albums/i106/lilanimeshorty/thgirl.jpg_** (I don't own the picture. _**note: add "h-t-t-p-:-/-/" and with no "www."**_)

Likes: She likes games that are related to intelligence and strategies, strawberry chocolate cake, roses/orchids, and dancing.

History: She was born into a rich family and is now the inheritor of her father's company due to her deceased older brother, Jirou. Through her childhood, she has been home-schooled by the most excellent and highest degree tutors money could afford. Up until she was 13, she got sick of being home schooled and decided to enroll to Middle School 8th Grade. She graduated with excellent grades and congratulated for her leadership skills in the Student Body. However, during the 8th Graduation, her mother had gotten into a car accident.

Rei was supposed to be sad but then again she grew up without actually knowing her mother. She was raised by the head butler/maid of the mansion ever since she was a baby and she had never spoke to her mother ever, since she was barely home; she's been always going out. People were sorry for the loss of Rei's mother. Rei was sorry and sad that she never got to know her mother well but she never mourned for her. Her father however, was consumed by depression and hatred due to his wife's accident and also finding out that she has been sleeping with other men. He barely comes home in the mansion; he would come back but then leave in an hour or two.

The company grew stronger but Rei's father grew heartless. He became deranged, rigorous, and mostly petulant if things won't go his way. If it doesn't, he would do everything in his power to make it so and when it does, it gave a bad reputation to the company but the business kept booming. Then it happened… One night, when it was Rei's birthday, her father came home to celebrate it with her. The head maid and the butler were surprised of his actions but Rei was happy for the first time. They had a feast together, some dancing, and then board games, which Rei loved so much. The maid and the butler were still suspicious about the Host's actions, nevertheless, they were glad to see the 14-year-old girl smiling. When it was almost midnight, Rei's father sent her off to bed, and Rei gladly complied; she was very tired and exhausted.

Then this is where it happened; Rei woke up from the sound of a gun triggered. She jumped unto her feet and dashed to where the sound came from. She sees the butler and the maid heading toward the same direction as she was. It came from her father's office and when they went inside, the scene was gruesome. There he was, on the floor, dead. A puddle of blood extending underneath the still corpse, and a gun by its hand; Rei's father committed suicide. A note was found in his other hand tainted with blood but clear enough to see what it was written.

It was for Rei and two words were written down in perfect handwriting, "I'm Sorry", and that was it. No one knows the reason why he committed suicide, but Rei never felt happiness ever again, and she mourned for her father. Weeks passed, she got up on her feet, the company was about to break down soon but she secretly inherited it. Her father's most trusted secretary, Endo Daisuke, took over the company but actually Rei is the one controlling it. She has Endo do everything as she told him to do and how to improve the company and eliminate the other opposing companies. She even does most of the paper work, and spent most of her time doing it.

Endo promised he would give up his spot when Rei becomes 21 and then the truth shall be revealed to the public. But for now, he is to be the CEO of the Idei Corp.

Skills: She can cook very well but not as good as Sanji. She is a linguist and she has a 6th Dan, black belt. Through her child, she was taught everything that was essential to her Education.

Talents: Dancing mixed with gymnastics.

Friends/Relatives:

Roland Collins He was born in Britain, he still has the British accent but he can speak English fluently. He is around his 50s and he had been the butler of the Idei family for over 30 years.

Mariah Faye Velasquez She was born in the Philippines but her family moved to Japan when she was still a baby; she can speak Japanese and English fluently but she can speak a little of her own origin's language. She is around her late 40s and had been the maid of the Idei family for almost 30 years.

Endo Daisuke He was born in Kyoto Japan but he can speak English very well, almost as good as his origin's language. He is 38 years old and he currently owns the Idei Corp. He is the most trusted man with so many secrets held and never told, although it was because he barely remembered the secrets that he kept.

Rei's point of view

* * *

**JUNE 21, 2008. 11:02 A.M. (PDT – 0700 UTC)**

Hi, I'm Idei Rei, as you already know. I'm 17 years old and I'm going to be a senior by the next start of North River High School. Right now, it was the beginning of Summer Vacation and I have a lot of paper work to do for the Idei Corporation, which I will be inheriting it when I'm 21 years old. However, Endo, the current owner of the Corporation, decided that I should take a break so he didn't send me any work to do. Nevertheless, I made him promise that he would come for my assistance when the company is either going down or has any opposing companies trying to get rid of them, which there weren't many as it were when her father died.

So now, I'm in this big old boring mansion in my room, brushing my hair without a care. I was so bored but as soon as I was done brushing my hair, I quickly got unto my computer and decided to read a One Piece manga online. I was in Volume 50 and just finished chapters 482 through 490. I was currently reading on page 10 and 11 were they would meet the Red Line but Mariah, the head maid, called me. I sighed as I left the computer on and headed downstairs for some lunch.

As I descended upon the stairs, there was Mariah close to the railing, waiting for me to lead me to the dinning table, which I know where it is. But somehow, it was a tradition. "Hey Mariah," I greeted her and she greeted me back with a smile, telling me with her soft old voice, "Lunch is serve, deary… is there something the matter?"

"No," I replied with my usual lifeless tone. Nothing mattered to me anymore; it feels like I'm just walking along the same old path and same old footsteps. Life here in reality was pretty much boring.

"Well, you better hurry," said Mariah as she stepped back a bit, expecting me to go on ahead. "Your meal will get cold, and you don't want that, do you?"

"No, I don't," I replied once more before walking into the dining room in silence, except Mariah humming that song again. You see she kind of hums this tune that she learned from her own mother. It was something about 'Bahay kubo, kahit munti, ang halaman doon ay sari-sari…' Anyway, it was something like that, such a strange song about a house made of bamboos; it's almost like a thatched hut but there is likely a difference.

I sat in my seat in the large dinner table as my butler, Collins, sat my fine exquisite meal on the table. I looked down at the nice meal that Collins set down and I know what they are. "Let me guess… a plate of garden pasta salad, cream of mushroom soup, and a glass of cranberry juice," I turned my head to look at my butler and he gave me a smile. "Am I correct?"

He let out a chuckle and answered, "Yes, you're correct. Have you been reading my special cookbooks?"

"Well, there was nothing else to read last night…" I never actually did read all his cookbooks but I have finished one that had the garden pasta salad and the cream of mushroom soup. I guessed the cranberry juice since I saw Mariah yesterday bringing in the groceries, and that's when I saw the huge bottle of cranberry juice; it was said to be very healthy to your body.

I ate my meal silently and when I was done, I stood up and thanked the maid and the butler before heading upstairs. As I leave the room and was now ascending the stairs, I stopped when I heard the doorbell ring. I sighed and headed to the front door after shouting out, "I got it!" That way, Mariah doesn't have to open it but then again she would still come over to ask who it was.

I opened the door and there was a deliveryman holding a clipboard and a small package. I raised an eyebrow at the man then at the box; I don't think I ordered anything and I'm definitely sure that Mariah and Collins didn't order anything since they have to have my permission for their package to be delivered in my home.

"Hello there miss, I'm looking Idei Rei?" the deliveryman asked for me and I answered, "That's me"

"Would you sign here?" He asked me as he handed me the clipboard with a pen attached with a string. I took the clipboard and wrote my signature down, gave it back to the man, and asked, "Who is it from?"

"I'm sorry, miss," he said as he gave me the small package. "The sender has an unknown tag, but don't worry, we had our company's security checked it. There is nothing lethal in it. Well, have a good day, miss!" And with that he leaves to the van as I closed the door and locked it. I stared at the small package on my hand, it was light but it had something in it.

"Excuse me, dear, who was it?" Mariah asked as she walked over to me, noticing the small package on my hands. "What is inside, deary?"

"I don't know Mariah, but it's for me," I said but I never took my eyes off of it. Something about the package made me feel so magnetic towards. I gave it a long hard stare almost like 'if-you-try-anything-I-swear-I-would-kill-you' kind of look. I wanted to rip it open and see what it was in the box that made me feel so much…ecstasy.

"Are you alright, dear?" she asked me and I gave her a nod before heading up the stairs, saying, "I wish not to be disturb until dinner is ready…" With that, I head upstairs to my room, almost running to it.

I walked inside in my dull but elegant, luxurious, and opulent room and quickly sat on my bed. I started opening the package, faster than I thought. I was really excited but over what? I couldn't explain but it was too much to handle so I had to pause for a bit to regain my composure before returning to open the package. Inside of it was a small but beautiful handcrafted glass container, and inside the glass container was the most delicate and pretty pendant that I have ever laid my eyes upon. It was a very thin sterling chain and attached to it; it was almost as big as my thumb is.

I carefully opened the container and slowly set it down on the bed while I used both my hands to lift the elegant diamond pendant, and when I did my warm fingers burned a bit from the coldness of the gem. I stared at it and never looked away from it. Suddenly I gasped and dropped the pendant on the bed. I saw something in the diamond, which was really strange to me; it was an eye and underneath the eye was a wound stitched. It was all so strange but it disappeared when I dropped it.

I remain frozen on the bed as I stare hardly at the pendant, waiting for something to happen. The atmosphere was silent and filled with tension. Now that I think about it, who would gave me this necklace?

"Excuse me, Miss Rei," I jumped from the sudden voice behind my door as it came with a knock. It was Collins behind the door as he continued to talk with his British accent, "Mr. Endo is on the phone and he wishes to speak with you, it's quite urgent"

I sighed; I told Mariah that I don't want to be disturbed but I guess there's no point in avoiding this. It is Endo and maybe it has something to do with the company. I hesitantly took the necklace and placed it back carefully in its beautiful handcrafted container. I carried it and placed it on my computer desk and with that I leave the silent room.

I closed the door behind me and there was Collins holding the phone. I thanked him and took the phone from him; I took steps away from him before I begin my conversation.

"What is so urgent, Endo-san?" I asked, sounding so serious.

"_Do you have any plans in the summer?_"

I raised an eyebrow at this and asked, "Why?" Was he planning on a business trip? Were there some high offers in the other side of the country? But then, I was caught off guard when his next response was…

"_I've met a fine young man during today's meeting, are you interested in-_"

"No! Good bye!" I shouted as I hung up. I am not interested in dating anyone in the summer; I am not about to be fooled again. I gave the phone back to Collins and said, "No matter if it's an important visitor or an important phone call, no one disturbs me until dinner is ready."

"Understood, miss, but may I ask if something is the matter?" He asked me with his nice stern voice. Every time I hear that voice of concern, my anger goes away; he was like a grandfather to me. Nevertheless, I treated him the same way as I do to Mariah.

"Nothing is the matter, now if you excuse me," I said as I went back into my room, closed the door and locked it. I was anxious to see that diamond pendant even though it was bizarre and mysterious. As I headed towards to my computer desk, I stopped when I saw the screen was showing a swirl of different types of colors while the diamond necklace was glowing brightly within its container.

And then, I felt my room begin to shake as if there was an earthquake going on, however, the books, vases, and other little ornaments would not fall from its place. Every object in the room did not move an inch but I was; I stumble a bit from the huge earthquake that was only affecting me. It confused me greatly but more when I saw the computer screen turning white, how it started to shook.

In one second, a huge white blast knocked me out and I fell hard against the floor. I felt the world spun around me then I saw nine shadowed figures right before my eyes before I was shrouded by darkness…

* * *

**JUNE 21, 2008. 3:26 P.M. (PDT – 0700 UTC)**

"Oi Nami, can we please leave the room? I want meat!"

"Luffy, what if we get in trouble? We are intruding some one's mansion, and besides we don't even know where we are"

"Awwweee… but I want meeeeaaattt…"

'What the hell? Those voices… they are so familiar… it couldn't be… could it?' I begin to try to open my heavy eyes weakly then a sudden nausea feeling came into me; I felt sick. "Ughh…"

"Navigator-san, Captain-san, it seems the girl is awake…"

I quickly sat up realizing there were people in my room. Didn't I just say I don't want any disturbance!? Wait a second…

My eyes widened in shock; it just couldn't be…this was just… oh my god…

The green haired man widened his eyes when I inhaled a lot of air, "Oi, cover her mouth she's going to-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" I screamed really loud in the highest octave of my pitch.

I see all of them surprise and cringe from my voice; I inhaled one more time, determined to bust their ears when suddenly the man with the long nose came up to me and covered my mouth roughly. I bit his hand and using my fighting expertise, I kicked his guts hard enough to make him fall to his knees. I jumped unto my feet and took steps back away from them.

"It's okay, fighter-san, we're not going to hurt you," the lady with the black hair as she gave me a warm smile. This was just crazy! No way this is happening!!

"Ow, that was one loud scream you got there, girl," said the big buffed man in Speedos.

"Ahh! Your voice was amazing!" The blonde hair said and his eyes began to turn into hearts. No, seriously, it turned to hurts. THAT IS SO IMPOSSIBLE!

"No… no… you guys can't possibly exist!" I shouted and they all gave me a confused look. I sighed deeply as I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples. "Okay, I'm just dreaming, yes, I'm just dreaming; there is no strawhat crew in my room…yes… no pirates…" I opened my eyes but I still see them; I twitched. "This is not happening!!"

"MISS REI!" Collins shouted from the door.

"Is everything alright!?" Then it was Mariah.

"Oh no," I whispered as I replied. "Yes! Everything is fine!" Quickly before anyone responded, I shoved all of them, including the knocked-out-long-nose person, into my closet and harshly whispered at them, "be quiet" And with that I close the closet and quickly rushed to my door. I opened it, revealing a very concerned Mariah and Collins with a golf club.

"Is everything alright?" Collins asked as he tightened his grip of the club. The old man still got guts.

"Yes, everything is alright; I just had a nightmare," It was the truth though. Well, I'm not saying it was bad to see those guys here in my room, it's just…I don't know very confusing.

Mariah looked at me, still concerned as she asked, "Are you sure?"

I nodded, "Yes, I'm sure… the statement of "do not disturb until dinner" is till on though," I said as they nodded to me, understanding, and they leave. I closed my door and let out a heavy sigh.

"Ne, ne, who were they?"

I was startled when the boy with the strawhat suddenly came in too close to my face. I pushed his face away from then my eyes wander to see the rest of the others coming out of the closet, still utterly confused.

"Ahh! I saw the most splendid lingerie in the closet that eyes were not worthy of it, but then again I don't have any eyes! YOHOHO!" The skeleton said and my cheeks turned bright red. Did he just go through my dresser? Well, at least he got a bump on another bump on his head; the blonde guy must have done it.

"Okay, I'll pretend I didn't hear that… but I would like you all to answer one question," I said and they looked at me, waiting for me. "Are you all really the Strawhat Pirates?"

"Ahh, we are," all of them answered my question, so casually and ordinary. There is no mistake; it's really them.

"Hi, I'm Luffy! Nice to meet you!"

* * *

**JUNE 21, 2008. 4:07 P.M. (PDT – 0700 UTC)**

Okay, after calming down and Usopp recovering from my attack, they start to explain how they got here.

"We were there in the Red Line but suddenly we found this," Robin paused when she showed me a pendant, a pendant that looked exactly like mine only that the diamond was black.

"And we found this on your desk," Nami began to say as she lifted the pendant I own, the white diamond one.

"So these pendants might be the cause of why you are all here," I said. Everything was all serious when suddenly Luffy decides to break the tension.

"WOOWW!! What's this?!" He asked as he had a hold of my cell phone and started pressing the buttons. He awed even more when it made beeping noises; Usopp and Chopper followed his suit, the rest took interest of the fascinating small device.

"Whoa! That's amazing…"

"Oi Luffy, don't break it"

"I won't, anyway what is it…?" Luffy paused, staring at me. Maybe he wants to know my name.

I might as well introduce myself, "I'm Idei Rei, but you can call me Rei, and that device is called a cell phone. Think of the portable Den-Den Mushi…" I explained.

"Wow, can I have it?" Luffy asked.

"Sure…"

"Sweet! Thank you!"

I smiled as I look at the others, Nami, the navigator, stepped up to me. It looks like she was going to introduce herself to me.

"You know, we never get to introduce ourselves to you-" She stopped when I cut her off.

"I know who you guys are, everything about you, I know your past, your adventures, and your enemies…I know," I said as they all looked at me strangely; I guess I'm going to have to prove it to them.

I point my finger to the strawhat captain and said, "Monkey D. Luffy, Captain of Strawhat pirates, 300,000,000 bounty, a devil fruit user of a rubber-rubber fruit, you were born on May 5th, your dream is to become the Pirate King, your grandfather is Garp Vice-Admiral, and your father is Monkey D. Dragon."

They all stare at me with wide eyes but I wasn't done.

I then point to the swordsman, "Roronoa Zoro: a swordsman and first mate of the Strawhat Pirates, 120,000,000 bounty, you were born on November 11th, your dream is to become the world's greatest swordsman, and your sword Wadou Ichimonji once belong to your childhood friend, Kuina."

I see him flinched and surprised even more; this was sort of fun.

"Shall I go on?" I asked but none of them say anything as I continued. This time at random, I'll start with Chopper.

"Tony Tony Chopper," I started as I threw a glanced at him. He cringed a bit as he went to hide behind my bed in the wrong position of a hiding stance but that doesn't matter right now. I continued, "You're a doctor of the Strawhat Pirates, you have…50 bounty, you ate the Person-Person fruit, which made you a half-reindeer and half-human. You were born on December 24th, to be able to cure any disease, even a pandemic held by an entire country and to explore the whole world with your friends, and the person that bandaged you up before was Doctor Hiruluk."

I stopped when I saw his eyes getting teary when I mentioned the name. Maybe I should stop they seem to get the message but I will just continue on with their names.

"And the rest of you, you're Nico Robin, Usopp, Sanji, Nami, Cutty Flam or Franky, and at last the skeleton that some how LOVES to see ladies underwear would be Brook!" I said as I stressed his name, I was still kind of mad he went through my dresser.

There was silence for a bit before Usopp broke it, "Who are you and how do you know us?"

I sighed, great more explaining.

"I know you all because you guys are in a manga," I said and they look totally confused. "A Manga is a story, a comic book."

"So wait, we're story characters?" Nami asked, she really can't believe this; I know I can't.

"If you put it that way, yes… I'll show you."

They don't look convince so I took out a poster from under my bed, I got it out and rolled it open, showing all of them in it. They gawked at it, now they'll really believe me. Well, the idiots will.

"WOW! We're famous!!" shouted Luffy as stars formed in his eyes. What the hell?! Isn't this supposed to be reality or did the pendants alter my home world so that any animation stuff would happen?

"Wait a sec! Anyone could have known who we are," said Nami, she doesn't believe in this at all. "How are we sure that you ate a devil fruit that somehow made us think this way?"

"That's it! We're just dreaming!" Usopp then shouted. "We're in her mercy, guys! She must have use a Dream-Dream fruit or something!"

I rolled my eyes at him, seriously, but then again that's not so bad.

"EHH!? We're just dreaming?!" Chopper shouted.

"SHHH! Keep it down!" I hissed harshly, which scared the poor reindeer. I frowned at that, man, cute little animal. "Sorry, it's just that I don't want my maid and my butler to come running upstairs again and get a heart attack for no reason…"

"Maid? Butler?" Nami repeated the words that I said. Her eyes began to glow, oh my, the greedy thief. "You're rich?"

I sighed. "Yes, I'm rich…"

"This is a really nice room you have" said Nami.

"Ahh! It fits well for an angel like you, Rei-swan!" Followed by Sanji.

"There are a lot of really expensive looking items you have here" Robin.

"Like I said, we're only dreaming!" Usopp.

"We're only dreaming?" Chopper.

"This place feels real enough, you long nose" Franky.

"Oi Luffy, what are you doing?" Zoro asked and everyone turned to Luffy's attention.

"Hello? Miss? Who is Miss?" Luffy asked then he turned to Rei. "Oi Rei, who's Miss?"

I sighed; I'm starting to feel a migraine. I sighed and I went over to Luffy and took 'my' phone from him.

"Hello?"

"_Good afternoon, miss. Are you glad that I sent you that package?"_ The voice said on the other end. It wasn't like any voice I have ever heard. It was deep but a bit shaky, like maybe a very old man, but it was strong, and the words he said caught me off guard. I pull away from my phone to see who it was calling but it had no name and no number; I put the phone back to my ear.

"Who is this?!" I said with an angry but powerful tone. I could see the strawhat pirates tensing when they heard my voice; it was like an authority that had control of everything, and when it doesn't, everything would go wrong. I guess I really do have my father's blood.

"_In due time, Miss, you will see me. I've been watching you for a long time now, Miss, ever since the day you were born. I've seen you fall many times and I've seen you rise but that was only once…I'd like to see you smile again…_" He said. I was silent, it was creepy to know that the old guy on the other end has been watching over her since she was born, but somehow he was showing how much he cared for me, like a father or grandfather should be.

"Rei, who's on the other end?" Nami asked; everyone was getting concerned that I decided to turn the cell phone on speaker.

"What do you want?" I asked, much more calm but my voice still had much authority but in a nicer way.

"_Oh I see you have turned on the speaker, good idea. I would also like to talk to the Strawhat Pirates. My, you kids have done so much amazing stuff back there in your world, I was really surprised!_"

I look at the pirates and they look all happy and proud of themselves. I sweat dropped and shouted, "Don't get happy all of the sudden! He's the reason why you guys are here!"

I hear the man chuckle as he continued, "_Why yes, I am the reason why you all are here in Miss's world, and it's also because Miss and all of you chose to pick up the pendant… And well, it brought the strawhat pirates to Miss's world_"

"Can I ask why you did that and how long are they going to be here?" I asked. I felt a bit ashamed that I ask that question. It's not because I don't want them here, it's just that won't it effect how it will be in the other world?

"_Well, for the second question, they are going to be there with you until the pendants start to switch colors, which will be…hmm… at the end of Summer Vacation._"

I stayed silent for a while. At the end of summer vacation?! The world can't keep a rubber guy, a swordsman whose closely immortal, a thief that could change the forecast, a liar with great expertise of a marksman, a cook that could beat the whole world's cooking, a reindeer that can talk and a great doctor, an archeologist that can sprout her body parts, a cyborg that reenergizes with cola, and a living skeleton! This is just too much!

"_Now I know what you're thinking, first off, their world would be okay and second, this world will be okay as long as you find ways to keep them a secret then nothing will go wrong, okay?_" He sounded happy, too happy; he was enjoying my critical moment.

"_Now, all you kids have fun, I'll be seeing you all at before September starts its first day. Have fun!_"

Before I could say anything, he hung up. So that was it, they'll be here with me until summer is over. Great.

"So…we're stuck here until the end of Summer Vacation?" Usopp asked.

I stared at him for a while before quickly saying, "Yeah, that's pretty much it… man I can't really believe in all this…"

"But we have to, Miss," Robin said. I sighed, irritated of that name since HE used it.

"Please don't call me that," I said. "And my occupation is an heiress I guess…"

Robin looked at me strangely, wondering if I can read her mind but I can't really, it's just that I know One Piece, and I know Robin, but she dropped the look and smiled at me, saying, "Alright, Heiress-san it is…"

That's when I began to think of something else as I watch them all having some arguments and Luffy saying he wants to go explore the new world he and his crew were forced upon to meet me. I was sort of a bit…well, satisfied that my summer won't be so boring after all, and one of my never-will-come-true wishes came true, except in another way. I wish that I could be in One Piece, but that would be impossible, instead One Piece came into my world, a normal boring world. No mermaids or mermen, no devil fruit users, no magic, no strange unbelievable things, and especially no pirates. But it's not going to be boring anymore, well not in my world. This is actually great!

I've been reading, I mean reading, a lot of stories of authors being brought into the One Piece World. It was every One Piece fan dream to sail with the soon-to-be pirate king. Although that dream didn't come true with me, but it was also good to bring them here with me and let them into my world, and maybe they would make it fun.

"Ahhh…I'm hungry…Ne, Sanji! I want meat!"

"Ahh! Rei-swan!" Sanji suddenly said as he came over to me and took my hand. I stared blankly at him and asked, "what?"

"May I borrow the kitchen to cook some good meal for you lovely ladies and those idiots as well?" He asked. I looked at him for a while and sure, why not?

"Sure, the kitchen is downstairs, go to your right, you'll enter the Dining Room, and then you'll see a door to the left side, that is where the kitchen will be," I said as he went off with glee.

"Dinner is coming soon!" he shouted as he disappeared through the door.

I sighed, maybe Collins… holy crap!

"No wait! Sanji!" I shouted as I quickly went out of my room, followed by the rest of the Strawhat crew. Mariah and Collins don't know that we have…visitors, especially when they didn't come from the front door.

"AAAAHH!! BURGLAR!!"

I sighed. And that was my Mariah…

And so the adventure begins…


End file.
